The Perfect Jewel
by koolkid180
Summary: Sonic finds a Chaos Emerald, and who's the first one after it? Rouge of course. She will do almost anything to get it. Our beloved hero develops feelings for the young bat, as tension rises with Amy and Knuckles. [SonicXRouge]
1. It's a Date

**Hello everyone. Here we are at the beginning of another Sonic fan fiction. This time, it's a SonicXRouge one. Don't like it? Turn back. I like SonicXAmy and KnucklesXRouge just as much as any one else, but I thought that a SonicXRouge fic would add a breath of fresh air to the site. Anyways, please read, review, and tell me things I need to work on.**

* * *

Chapter One- It's a Date

Sonic sat on his beach blanket, and looked up at the blazing sun. Today was the perfect day, the birds were chirping, the water was clam, the sun was the perfect temperature. It was one of those days that made you feel like life was worth living.

"Oh my gosh, look at that!" A little girl shouted. Sonic looked up from his rest, and searched for the girl. "It's so pretty!" She yelled. His eyes found her, and he saw exactly what she was looking at. A chaos emerald. Getting up, Sonic smiled, and walked slowly towards the girl. She held the emerald in her palms, her eyes gleaming as she looked at it.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I took that emerald?" Sonic asked her. She turned around to face the blue hedgehog.

"Your Sonic the Hedgehog!" She yelled in awe.

"Why, yes I am," He responded, heroically at that.

"Your my favorite hero of all time! But, why do you need this emerald?" She asked puzzled.

"Well you see, when Dr. Eggman tries to take over the world again, he's gonna try to get those emeralds. And if he sees that you have it, it could put you in a lot of danger. It would be better if I held onto it," The girl nodded in agreement.

"I see what your saying, if it's for the better, than you should take it," She held out the emerald to him.

"Thanks, you did the right thing!" Sonic exclaimed. He was about to walk away, the emerald in hand, when something caught him from behind.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog..."

"He turned around to see Rouge the Bat standing there, looking as seductive as ever.

"What are you doing here Rouge?" He asked. She wasn't even looking at him though, she kept her eyes focused on the emerald at hand. "Ahem..."

Rouge perked up, and looked him in the eye. "Oh, I'm doing great, and yourself?" Sonic ignored the fact that she answered the wrong question, and just went along with her.

"I'm doing great," He put the emerald behind his back, and her face immediately looked at his.

"So, thats a nice looking emerald you have there, mind if I see it?" She asked, smirking at him.

"Actually, I do. Don't you have anyone else to go bother?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"My, my. Aren't we the cranky one today," She said, crossing her arms. "Come on, just let me see the emerald, I won't do anything to it!" She yelled.

"I''m not worried that you will do something to it, I'm worried you'll fly off with it. And I wouldn't be able to catch someone as swift as you."

"Hm, I'll take that as a compliment. Please Sonic, I promise I won't fly away," Rouge was begging at this point. She really did love jewels.

"You know, I think for once, there is finally someone more persistent than me," Sonic smirked, Rouge glared.

"Tell you what, how about if you meet me for dinner tonight? My treat," She offered.

"What's the catch? Bring the emerald?" Sonic chuckled at his own joke.

"You got it." Sonic was a little surprised that she was serious, but at the same time, he knew he should have expected it.

"Alright fine, tonight at 7:00?" He asked. She grabbed his hand, and wrote down the name of a restaurant. "Chez Paul" was written in black ink on his arm. He was shocked, that was the most expensive restaurant in town. You normally had to make reservations a week ahead of time to get in.

"Meet me there at seven, and it's a date," Rouge said, starting to walk away. "Oh, and don't forget to bring that emerald." She winked, and flew off.

"A date huh?" Sonic asked himself. "Well then, I better get home and get ready." He smirked as he walked away from the sandy beach.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one. I hope you guys liked it. I know it's short, but oh well. I have so many ideas of things I want to do with this story, I'll have to have some time sorting them all out. Anyways, please review, and tell me things to improve on. And just so you know, Knuckles and Amy will be in this, hopefully this will answer any "What would Knuckles say?!" questions I have been getting. Now, go and review.**


	2. Problems at Dinner

Chapter 2-Problems at Dinner

Sonic walked through the busy streets of Station Square. It was about 6:50, and he was about five minutes away from Chez Paul. The cool, fall air, felt good against his face. He closed his eyes and took in a big smell of the crisp air. Fall was his favorite of all seasons. He always loved the fresh smells of the air, the chill of the autumn breeze, and the vibrant colors of the leaves. Sonic checked to make sure he had the emerald. He knew that Rouge would just be trying to get her hands on it, but he figured, how often does he get a free meal at the fanciest restaurant in town?

"Sonic!!!" His face cringed. He turned around to see what he was expecting. A pink hedgehog named Amy.

"Uh, hi Amy," He said nervously. He didn't want her to know where he was going, or else he'd never hear the end of it.

"You wanna go see a movie?" She asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, sorry, I can't," His voice was filled with nervousness.

"Why not? Are you going somewhere?" She asked him sweetly.

_'Maybe I was wrong about Rouge being most persistent.' _Sonic thought.

"Well, I, uh, already have plans," He lied, stuttering over his words.

"With whom?" Amy asked, giving him a suspicious look. Sonic started to sweat.

"Uh, I...I gotta go, Amy. Bye!" Sonic sped off, leaving nothing but dust, and Amy covering her eyes for protection.

"He's hiding something. I have to find him and see where he is going!" Amy said, as she took off down the streets of the city.

---------------------------------------------

Sonic impatiently tapped his foot out in front of the restaurant.

"Maybe she changed her mind..." He said to himself. He wasn't to disappointed. The only thing he really was upset about was the free meal. Rouge never seemed to be someone who would just blow someone off, especially when jewels were involved. Just as he was about to turn away, she landed right in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late. Hope you weren't getting worried about me," She smirked.

"Well actually, I was starting to. It's not like you to be fifteen minutes late."

"Mhm, anyways, ready to go inside?" She asked, looking at her nails, one hand on her hip. Sonic was about to answer, when he looked across the street, and saw Amy standing there, looking around. He knew exactly what she was looking for.

"Yeah, let's go," He said, trying to rush in without being seen by Amy.

"Hold on one minute..." Rouge said, taking her attention off her nails, and onto Sonic. "Do you have the you-know-what?" She asked devilishly.

"Yes!" He took it out and showed her. A big smile appeared once it was inches away from her face. "Now can we please go in?!" He asked.

"My, it's true what they say. You really are impatient. Yet again, I would be too if I got to eat dinner with me!" She laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself Rouge," He said. He then realized that Amy was still there looking around. "But, we really should get going in!" He yelled as he pushed Rouge inside of the restaurant.

"Good evening. What's the name?" The waiter asked, looking at Sonic and Rouge, then to his list.

"Rouge the Bat," Rouge answered.

"I'm sorry, we don't seem to have your name on the list Ms...Bat?" He told her.

"Check again, maybe this will help," She took out a thick, laminated, piece of paper, the size of a credit card, and handed it to the man, playing with it in her fingers while doing so.

"Oh, Mrs. Rouge, I didn't realize. Right this way, we have a lovely table already set," He said as he grabbed two menus. The two followed him to their table. "I'll be right back to take your drink orders."

Sonic looked at Rouge, curious to how she got this table. "Government privileges," She said, without taking her eyes off the menu.

"Oh. So, what are you planing on getting?" Sonic asked, trying to start a small conversation with her.

"Hm, maybe a nice steak. Just don't get anything to expensive. I'm not made of money you know!" She told him, a bit of attitude in her voice.

"Whatever happened to "it's my treat"?" Sonic asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It is...if it's under 20 bucks!" She told him. He could tell it would be the start of a long night. A very long night. He looked around at the people eating. This was a very fancy place. Everyone was dressed up, and some even dancing.

"I see this is your first time coming here, isn't it?" Rouge asked.

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?"

"Sonic, an agent can figure out anything just by looking at a person," Rouge chuckled. Sonic faked a chuckled, just to keep Rouge happy.

"So, what will you have to drink?" The waiter asked returning to the table with bread.

"Were all set to order too," Rouge told him. "I'll just have a mineral water. And for the meal, a sirloin steak. Medium well please." She handed him the menu, while looking out the window.

"Yes, and for you sir?"

"Uh, I'll have the same thing," Sonic said, not wanting to accidentally go over 20 dollars.

"Excellent, I'll be back with your drinks, momentarily." The waiter walked off, leaving Sonic and Rouge alone in silence. "...So..." Sonic started. Rouge just looked out the window. The waiter came and brought the drinks, and 5 minutes later, still not a peep out of Rouge. "Do you want to dance?" Sonic asked, giving her a look that let her know he was trying.

"I hate dancing," She said with no emotion.

"Oh...Well, we could-" He was cut off by the sound of Rouges voice.

"We could sit here, not talk, and wait for our meal..."

"Is something wrong?" He asked. "I'm getting a feeling you don't really want to be here."

"Gee, what gave it away?" She sarcastically asked, giving him a small glare.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who invited me out tonight," He said to her.

"Speaking of which, let me see the emerald now," She was actually starting to smile.

"No way, if I wouldn't let you see it this afternoon, then why would I give it to you now?" He asked.

"Because, I'm giving your sorry ass a meal. Now hand it over!" She started raising her voice, and reaching her hand across the table.

"Not a chance. And this whole time, I just thought you wanted to spend time with me," he smirked, and almost chuckled at his sarcastic statement.

"You've got some nerve hedgehog, you know that?! I invite you to the nicest place in town, and you won't even let me hold the damn emerald!" She yelled. People were starting to look now.

"No," he said simply.

"Grrrr...Give me that emerald!" Rouge hollered. She stood up, and threw her hands down on the table. Sonic stood up now too.

"You have some serious issues, you do know that, right?" He asked her.

"You bastard!" Rouge slapped him across his face, and was then smiling!

"Your lucky I don't hit you back for that!" Sonic yelled.

"Umm, excuse me..." The waiter was right by their table, trying to tell them they were disturbing people who were eating. But, neither one noticed.

"Hah! You can't hit girls, especially not one as beautiful as me!" Rouge grinned at her own compliment.

"Well then, I should have no problem hitting you then!"

"Just what are you saying?!" Rouge gritted her teeth. Sonic and her were head to head from across the table.

"I'm saying, I don't know if your even a women! You sure don't act like one!" He yelled. Sonic then realized, saying that was one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"Your dead Hedgehog!" Rouge leaped over the table and started punching Sonic in the face. Sonic tried as hard as he could, and he finally managed to kick her off of him. She crashed into the table, causing it to turn onto another couple's table. The two stood up, and stared each other down.

"Ahem!" The two looked over to see the waiter standing there with his arms crossed. The rest of the people staring at them, jaws dropped.

"Hehe, I'm guessing you want us to leave?" Rouge asked, looking at the mess.

"Please...Just go..." He responded. Rouge didn't even look at Sonic, she just continued walking, head down, and embarrassed. Sonic just followed, without looking at any of the people. The two made it outside, and glared at each other, when all of a sudden...

"Hahahaha!" Rouge was laughing. Not only was she laughing, she couldn't breathe. She was on the ground holding her stomach!

"What is so funny?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Did you see the look on the waiter's face?! Like either one of us is gonna be able to get back in there again!" She manged to say in between her gasps for air.

"...And that's funny to you?" He asked.

"Come on Sonic, you have to admit it was pretty funny, the look on everyone's face!" Rouge exclaimed.

_'Damn, this bat sure does have mood swings,'_ He thought in his head, as he rolled his eyes.

"It was not funny! We just ruined everyone's dinner!" He yelled.

"Sonic, you need to chill out, learn to just laugh at things once in a while!"

"What happened to your little mood?"

Rouge sighed. "I got a laugh, and am better now, is that a problem?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, while still on the ground. "Now help me up." She gave Sonic her hand. He just sighed and took it. To his surprise, he was pulled down on the ground with her, but by accident. The two looked at each other, then...

"Hahahaha," the two laughed together. Sitting there on the ground...

--------------------------------------------------

"What?! I can't believe he's on a date with Rouge!" Amy yelled. She was across the street from the restaurant, watching them from some bushes. "But, since when have him and Rouge even been friends? I thought she was interested in Knuckles!" Amy stood up, giving a look of death at Rouge. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!"

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. And thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 1. Please review this chapter, and give me things I need to work on as well.  



	3. Pursuading Knuckles

Chapter 3- Persuading Knuckles

----------------------------------------------------

Amy ran through the city. Her body was filled with rage, sadness, and betrayal. Her eyes on the verge of tears, but she was more angry than anything.

"Oh, that Sonic is going to get it! What does _she_ have that I don't?!" Amy yelled as she stomped down the sidewalk. Her beat red face made people get out of her way immediately, not wanting to set her off. "I have to win his heart over someway, but how?" She thought to herself, as she continued her walk down the road.

------------------------------------------------------

"Rouge..." Sonic started, as the two had calmed down.

"Yeah?" She asked, just stopping from chuckling.

"We've been laughing for about five minutes, people are starting to look. We should get up," he smiled at her.

"Eh, let them look. I like to confuse people," She said chuckling again.

"I can tell, your pretty good too."

"I'll take that as a compliment," She said getting up. He followed. "Anyways, I better get going home. Tonight was a total bust, I didn't even get to see the emerald."

"Well, keep trying. There's always tomorrow," he chuckled. Rouge raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, are you implying that you are hoping to see me again tomorrow?" She joked.

"Not sure after tonight. After all, you did attack me and runin my only chance at ever eating at the nicest restaruant in town.

"Well, jewels do make me a little crazy. I guess, I'm sorry," Rouge turned her head, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that. Did, Rouge the Bat actually admit she was wrong _and_ apologize?! The world must be ending!" Sonic joked, and Rouge couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Well, don't expect it often Hedgehog, it was a one time deal, just like tonight. I know your probably crushed you don't get to spend more nights with me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," he said sarcastically. "Especially if they are as exciting as this."

"Hehe, I'll see you around," She said, turning the opposite way and started walking.

"Heh, see ya," He responded, walking off in the opposite direction.

------------------------------------------------------

After thinking long and hard, Amy finally thought of a plan, and was putting it to use. Of course, It meant stealing Tails' plane, the Tornado. But, if thats what she needed to do to get Sonic back, then so be it. She crept up the steps to his workshop, very quietly, almost silent. Her breath being held, so she would be sure not to wake the small fox at this hour of the night. The time was 2:30, and she had been sitting by herself in the Mystic ruins ever since 11:00. She had walked up to the door, and very carefully, started to open it.

"_Come on Amy, you can do this. Just keep quiet," _she thought. After what seemed to take an hour, the door was finally open wide enough for her to slip through. Taking one step, the floor creaked. She looked up right away, and let out a small gasp. She turned her attention towards the hallway. A light turned on from a room. _"Oh no!"_ Amy darted for the nearest hiding place which happened to be behind a book shelf. She sucked her stomach in, held her breath, and slid between the shelf, and the wall. Footsteps got louder, when all of a sudden, a light went on. Amy's heart dropped. She was gonna get caught, she knew it.

"What?" A half asleep Tails asked himself, looking around. "I thought I heard something," he started, then let out a big yawn. "But, I guess it was just the wind." Shutting the light out, he turned away, and walked back to bed. Amy sighed of relief, and made her way out from behind the book shelf.

"Now, time to find the keys for the Tornado..." The pink hedgehog looked around. The lack of lighting made it very difficult to see. Her arms moved around, looking for anything that may resemble a key. Moving closer to a table, she put her hand down, touching something metal in the process. Bingo. "Yes!" She whispered, happy she was almost done in sneaking around, it made her feel as if she were a thief. Even though, technically, she was stealing Tails' plane. Inching her way to the door, she grasped the golden key in her hand. Nothing was going to stop her now, she could feel that she was home free. Creeping her way to the door, she felt a feeling of accomplishment, this was not something she normally did, especially to one of her best friends. It made her feel like..._her_. Moving across the floor, she grabbed the doorknob, and turned it slowly, opening it just enough for her to squeeze through. "Got it!" She yelled with excitement as she reached the outside. She covered her mouth, realizing how loud her scream really was. "Alright, that Tornado should be right in his garage..." Amy walked around the small workshop, to a door that slid up to open. Grabbing it, she pulled it up with all her might. "Whoa, that is heavier than I though. Alright, it's time to do this..." She walked over to the Tornado, and climbed in the driver's seat. Amy put the key into the hole, and turned it. The eninge was loud, very loud. Inside the workshop, a tired Tails was awoken by the noise.

"What the..." The young fox jumped out of his bed and looked out of his window, only to have his eyes widened by the sight of his plane being driven off into the distance. Tails reached for his phone, and punched numbers in franticly. "Sonic!...I know it's late, but-...Sonic, listen! The Tornado has just been stolen!...Alright, hurry up and get here!"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Wah! How do I land this thing?!" Amy yelped as she neared Angel Island. The young girl pulled levers and pushed buttons, until finally, the landing wheels opened. "Alright, now lets go down nice and easy..." Amy moved the steering wheel ever so slightly, and came to a closing. Soon enough, the wheels hit the island, and she began rolling along. "Now where's that brake?" Amy never had time to look, for she had already come to a rough stop. Looking up from the impact, she saw a huge tree in front of her. "Tails is going to kill me! But, I can't worry about that now, I need to find Knuckles!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

A snoring, red echinda laid at the foot of a large alter. At the top of the alter was a huge, green emerald. Also known as the Master Emerald. Knuckle's ears perked up, as footsteps got closer to him. Opening his eyes, he jumped up and got into a fighting stance.

"Show yourself now!" He yelled. To his surprise, Amy came in sight from the left. "Amy?"

"Knuckles...I need...to talk to you...right this minute..." She said, in between gasps for air. She sat down on the steps, Knuckles just looked at her puzzled as to why she was there at almost 3:00 in the morning.

"Amy, whats all this about?" He asked. The pink girl caught her breath and got ready to speak.

"Knuckles, I have some news for you, and I can't say it's good news. But I needed to tell you before anyone else. You're the only one who will know how I feel," She told him.

Knuckles crossed his arms and spoke. "Amy, what is it?!"

"Alright. Well, earlier tonight, I was walking around the city and I saw something. Something scarier than anything I've ever seen..."

"Amy, stop building it up and spit it out already!" He yelled, getting angry.

"I saw Sonic on a date with Rouge!" She screamed, letting it be heard throughout the whole island. Knuckles looked at her with wide eyes. Then to her surprise, he burst out into laughter.

"Hahaha, nice joke Amy. Is that all you woke me up for?" He asked her. She looked at him in awe, why wouldn't he believe her?

"Knuckles! I'm not lying! They were outside of Chez Paul, and they were on the ground laughing!" Am said, Knuckles continued chuckling, than raised an eyebrow.

"Amy, how often do Sonic and Rouge even talk?" Amy looked at him, her brows crossed, and her faced turned red, more red than Knuckles'.

"I'm not lying Knuckles!" She screamed. An owl flew out of a nearby tree, and Amy glared at her red friend. The look in her eye let him know that she wasn't kidding, or happy she thought you would lie.

Knuckles felt a small pain in his heart at the momment. Although he wouldn't admit it, he always had a liking for Rouge, and now she was dating one of his best friends? "Are you sure it was them?" He asked hopefully, looking up at her.

"I'm sure. No other bat besides Rouge shows that much clevage," She said in disgust, making a bitter face. Knuckles wanted to chuckle, but all he did was look at the ground.

"Well, if thats it, you can go now Amy..." Amy looked at him and could tell he was upset. His exterrior was still tough, and his face looking strong, but Amy knew that on the inside, his heart was almost torn. Not many people could tell, but she knew how delicate of a creaure he really was.

"Knuckles!? Thats it?" She yelled at him.

"What else is there to say?"

"Well we can't just let this continue!" Knuckles raised a brow.

"What are you implying...?" He asked slowly.

"I'm implying that we break them up!" Amy almost chuckled at the thought. "Think about it, if we work together, then we can surely get them apart, and then Sonic will be all mine, and Rouge yours."

"Wait a minute, what makes you think I want Batgirl?" He asked, turning his head slightly to cover his face a bit.

"Knuckles, I wasn't born yesterday, I can see you obivously care for her," Amy told him. He looked up, almost in rage.

"I do not care about her!" he roared. Amy smacked his head with her hammer, knocking him onto the ground.

"Weither you do or not your helping me!" She screamed, ten times louder than before. Knuckles burried his face in the ground, almost fearing Amy. He knew not to mess with her at this momment.

"Whatever you say," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Good, now get some sleep," She said, laying down on the foot of the alter, shutting her eyes. Knuckles gave her a confused look.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. She opened one eye and snuffed her nose in the air.

"I don't exactly have a way home, I kinda crashed Tails' plane on the island..." Knuckles gave her a nervous glance, but shruged it off, and attempted to get some sleep.

**Authors Notes:** Yeah, so about the long wait... heh ;; Try to forgive me. I've been hella busy lately, and have not had much time to work on it. I'll try to get the next chapter up within, say...2 weeks? Don't quote me on it though . ;


End file.
